SPY SCHOOL
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: AU- Cuando Levy y Lucy, las mejores cazadoras de vampiros, se ven obligadas a ir a una escuela normal como parte de una misión encubierta, conocen a Gajeel y a Natsu, dos chicos realmente extraños. ¿Cómo mantener una amistad cuando ellas deben ocultar sus identidades? ¿Acaso ellos les ocultan algo? GaLe & NaLu
1. Prologue

**¡Hola, mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail!  
Como aclaré en el Summary es un AU (Altern Universe) asi que puede haber OoC. Este es el Prólogo, pero me animaré a subir la continuacion dependiendo de sus comentarios :)  
¡Asi que los dejo leer!**

* * *

**.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
**_**shh…**_**It's a S-E-C-R-E-T.**

Prólogo.

"_Si queremos vivir, necesitamos cambiar"_

-Teorías de la Evolución, Volumen II-

Un mundo que dejó de ser inseguro. Un mundo que cambió. Un mundo que comenzó a pensar en el futuro. Un mundo que quiere dejar a un lado sus miedos.  
Un mundo así, solo puede obtener la tan codiciada paz.  
Pero, ¿y si el secreto que involucra a cada humano pisando la Tierra fuera revelado?  
¿La conseguida paz podría flaquear?

"_El peligro de sus labios"_

Hijos de la noche.  
Monstruos con apariencia humana.  
Amantes de la Luna.  
Compañeros de la maldad.

Sus ojos son rojos cuando en las sombras están.  
Colmillos largos y afilados que no dudan en matar.  
Solo aquel líquido carmesí los calmará.

Ante la seducción de sus labios que solo comerán  
solo te puedes entregar.  
Ten mucho cuidado,  
aunque parezca extraño,  
todo el control que tienen  
es gracias a sus labios.

-Fantasía en Poemas, pagina 32-

"_Nuestra naturaleza es temerle a lo desconocido"_

-Análisis Humano, página 50-

Estos seres, los vampiros, se dieron cuenta de que su existencia solo quería ser ocultada. Entonces, libraron una guerra, una en la que el ganador saboreaba de antemano su victoria. Por eso, mucho antes de perder, antes de ser humillados, los humanos decidieron crear un tratado que aunque mantenía oculta la existencia de los vampiros, estos tenían el permiso de mantenerse ocultos entre la humanidad, fingiendo ser normales. La única condición por la que fue aceptado fue no volver a derramar la sangre de la humanidad ni la vampírica, como había ocurrido en esa atroz guerra que quedó en el olvido de la Historia.

"_Por más que lo deseemos y hagamos hasta lo imposible, nada durara para siempre"_

-Anónimo-

Para la Guerra que quedó en el olvido, los humanos experimentaron con sus propios soldados, intentado crear un "Súper Humano" con las capacidades de los humanos, pero todo los intentos fueron fallidos, dando como resultado la creación de una nueva raza, de una mutación entre un humano y un hijo de la noche: los quirópteros. Eran criaturas abominables con apariencia humanoide, pero desfigurada con la verdadera cara de los vampiros.  
Estas extrañas creaciones, trajeron consigo que el tratado peligrara ya que no pudieron ser exterminados y parecían reproducirse entre ellos con velocidad e, incluso, algunos amantes de la Luna se volvieron locos al no recibir su preciado líquido carmesí; la codicia por la sangre fue más fuerte que sus cuerdos pensamientos.

"_Si no quieres estar en la lista negra de un cazador, no hagas nada que te ponga en ella"_

-Perfil Bajo, consejo 13-

Los cazadores existieron desde los primeros tiempos, la historia misma comenzaba con un ser más fuerte cazando a otro más débil para sobrevivir.  
Luego de la OlvidadA Guerra, algunos, para justificar sus actos, decían atrapar asesinos o pecadores, cuando en realidad veían correr la sangre y las cenizas de los amantes de la Luna.  
Con el tiempo, su nombre fue cambiando y comenzaron a llamarse mercenarios, por el hecho de trabajar solos y cobrar grandes sumas de dinero como pago a sus servicios. Sin embargo, hubo alguien que tuvo la idea de unir a todos estos cazadores y formar un equipo elite, con la idea de que unidos podrían acabar con todas aquellas bestias que intentaban no seguir las leyes pactadas en el tratado. En los tiempos modernos, pasaron a llamarse espías.

"_En este meticuloso mundo, no existe tal cosa como las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable"_

-Escritor Anónimo-

Y era inevitable. Completa y absolutamente inevitable que ellos se juntaran.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo es una introduccion a todo. ¿Les va gustando la idea?  
¡Por favor, aganmelo saber! :)**

**P.D: Si, el nombre de la historia es el que está arriba de todo, ese reeee largo xD **


	2. The Paper and the Star

**Hola, queridos seres que decidieron leer mi historia :D Aquí me reporto para el deber.  
Como dije, esto es un AU (Altern Universe), por lo que puede haber OoC. Este es el primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten.  
Lamentablemente, Fairy Tail no me pertenece T.T**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 1: The Paper and the Star

Podría decirse que era una mañana esplendida. El Sol brillaba en lo alto del despejado cielo y los pájaros cantaban como si no hubiera mañana. Incluso, en la lejanía se podía apreciar el sonido de las chicharras, unos pequeños bichos, anunciando lo pesado y caluroso que ese día seria.  
De todas formas, nadie parecía notar lo maravilloso de ese nuevo mañana por el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente de ese lugar estaba corriendo de un lado hacia el otro trabajando y ocupados en entregar sus ensayos o de terminar los deberes que se les habían sido asignados, pero ajeno a todo caminaba una muchacha ignorando la voz conocida que le hablaba.

-¡Espérame, Lucy, por favor!- Gritó una joven desesperada por alcanzar a su amiga mientras corría por los pasillos de las instalaciones en las que se encontraba, tratando de no chocar a nadie en su carrera.  
-No es mi culpa que te quedes atrás, tu sola te distraes- Respondió la chica que caminaba muy tranquilamente mirando el techo, sin importarle el hecho de que alguien pudiera chocar contra ella.  
-¡Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa!-  
-Sí que lo es- Mencionó calmada –Eres la única persona que conozco que se distrae mirando por la ventana-  
-¡Vamos, espérame!- Exigió –No morirás por hacerlo-  
-Está bien, Levy- Deteniendo su caminata, se dispuso a esperar a su compañera de siempre –Solo porque eres mi mejor amiga- Se dio la vuelta y dejo a la vista una radiante sonrisa de diversión. Le encantaba hacer que su amiga corriera para alcanzarla aprovechando su baja estatura.  
-Gracias- Dijo casi sin aliento, una que llego al lado de su amiga –Lo siento mucho…- Sinceramente se disculpó, con lo poco de aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Tomó una bocanada de aire para poder hablar nuevamente -… pero eres muy cruel al hacerme correr aun cuando sabes que lo odio- Agregó empujando a su compañera fingiendo enojo.

Ellas eran mejores amigas desde que tenían recuerdos. Había algo extraño que las hacia tan unidas que les costaba separarse, además de que cuando se proponían algo y estaban juntas eran prácticamente invencibles.  
Levy McGarden era la más alegre de las dos, por no decir un poco infantil, y siempre cargaba una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Cuando era una niña solo llevar su azulado cabello suelto, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que le quedaba más bonito atarlo al menos un poco y sacarlo de su cara, por lo que en esos momentos una cinta lo sujetaba hacia atrás para que no le molestara en la cara. Sus ojos, de un bello y tierno color avellana, todo el tiempo le trajeron bastantes problemas. Porque cuando estos en la noche se cerraban le traían sueños extraños de los que luego no recordaba nada, pero que le consumían la noche para dormir, por lo que luego se la pasaba durmiendo cortas siestas durante la mayoría del día aunque siempre tenía tiempo para hundirse en las profundas palabras de cualquier tipo de libro.

Lucy Heartphilia era un poco menos alegre. Ella misma decía ser alguien seria y madura, todo lo contario a su amiga, aunque no fuera verdad. Cuando alguien lograba sacar al menos la primera capa que la cubría, se podía notar lo agradable y carismática que era y, si se escarbaba un poco más, se apreciaba una personalidad tímida e insegura y, también, un poco incrédula. Su cabello era largo, de un hermoso color dorado, al cual le encantaba danzar suelto junto a cada paso dado por la joven. Sus ojos de un intenso marrón chocolate atraían las miradas de la gente, pero la alejaban cuando notaban el orgulloso brillo en esos orbes. Detestaba a la gente que fingía ser alguien más, por lo que la rubia se obligaba a si misma a ser lo más ella posible. Además, siempre entre ella y los demás ponía un muro gigante de piedra que la protegía de salir herida.

-Llegamos- Dijo Lucy luego de andar mucho tiempo caminado, ya que para molestar a su amiga se había desviado mucho del camino original que debía seguir  
-Si, me acabo de dar cuenta-  
-Vamos, el director no nos esperara por siempre- Prefirió ignorar el sarcasmo de Levy y dar los pasos que le que hacían falta para poder tomar el picaporte que se encontraba en la puerta del lado de la derecha.  
-Sabes que nos esperara de todas formas. Después de todo, tu y yo debemos hacernos esperar- La peliazul imitó las acciones de la rubia, nada más que tomando el pomo de la puerta metálica de la izquierda.  
-Tienes razón- Luego de una risa sincronizada, ambas se miraron. Asintieron levemente y juntas comentario abrir la entrada a aquel lugar que visitaban tan frecuentemente.

A un paso tranquilo y seguro se adentraron a ese lugar lleno de máquinas y de tecnología. Captaban las miradas de todas las personas que trabajaban en esa gran sala y como ya estaban acostumbradas solo las ignoraban. Gracias a esas personas habían aprendido a la fuerza que la gente comúnmente se acerca a uno solamente para utilizarlo y luego tirarlo a la basura como si no tuviera los mismos derechos que el otro.  
A la edad de diecisiete años ellas tenían un trabajo. Era ilegal trabajar para un menor de edad, pero lo que ellas dos hacían no era algo normal. Sonaba fantástico un trabajo que no respeta las leyes, solamente porque este mismo las creo. Para hacer lo que hacían ellas había que pasar por un duro entrenamiento de diez duros y largos años en la A.E.E (Academia Especial para Espías) y no cualquiera lograba terminar vivo. En cambio, las dos amigas eran especiales. Eran expertas y las mejores. Las mejores espías de todo la agencia.

Espías: personas especializadas en la exterminación de mounstuos y en el mantenimiento de uno de los tantos secretos bien guardados del mundo: los vampiros.

Podría decirse que las dos adoraban lo que eran. De vez en cuando, cuando nadie las escuchaba se decían a sí mismas afortunadas, porque si no fuera por una persona especial ellas jamás hubieran sido educadas y en esos momentos podrían ser unas grandes criminales. Después de todo, se criaron solas en las calles de la ciudad. Aunque eso era lo que una pensaba, ya que la otra ese humano no tenía nada de especial, para lo único que las había recogido había sido para su propio beneficio, solo por ver potencian en ellas.  
Entonces, luego de ignorar a quien clavaba sus ojos en las dos, se concentraron en el hombre alto que se dio la vuelta para saludar a "sus espías favoritas". Sus ojos se hallaban ocultos por unas gafas negras que combinaban con el traje negro y elegante que llevaba puesto.

-Buenos días, señoritas- Saludó con educación.  
-Buenos días- La rubia se vio forzada a sonreír para acompañar su saludo. Ese hombre… Si no fuera porque a su amiga le agradaba vivir allí, ya se hubiera marchado con ella hace mucho tiempo.  
-Hola, señor director- La más baja sonrió tan sinceramente como siempre hacia.  
-Tienen una larga misión, señoritas Levy y Lucy- Comentó el hombre, sin querer desviarse del tema principal –Aunque, conociéndolas, la misión será terminada muy pronto- Aseguró mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y brillantes. Las espías decidieron mantenerse calladas, pero les fue imposible no celebrar al menos un poquito.  
-¡Genial!- Decía una.  
-¡Ya era hora de salir!- Exclamaba la otra.

Estaban cansadas de tener que pasarse tanto tiempo encerradas en el Centro de Comando de los Espías. ¡Todo allí era delicado! No se podía correr, no se podía entrenar, no se podía hacer nada. Incluso casi estaba prohibido respirar. Una salida no les vendría mal a ninguna de las dos.

-Tomare su festejo como un sí- Con una sonrisa el hombre confirmó –Además, como parte de la misión…- Su rostro amable tomo la forma de uno serio en tan solo segundos -…tendrán que proteger sus identidades con unas falsas. Por lo que tendrán que asistir a una escuela y ser chicas normales-  
-No quiero- Rotundamente, se negó la rubia. ¡Odiaba hacer trabajo encubierto! Jamás había diversión allí y más cuando había que ir a una escuela aburrida y rutinaria. Levy prefirió no decir nada, solo se limitó a mirar a su amiga.  
-Señoritas, este no es un trabajo en que el que puedan negarse. Irán de todas formas. Es una orden- Determinó el jefe de las jóvenes con una vos estricta y firme.  
-Eso es injusto. Deberíamos tener privilegios- Lucy puso un pequeño puchero en sus dulces labios y frunció el ceño.  
-¿Más de los que ya tienen?- El director levanto una ceja, haciendo que la joven solamente cruzara sus brazos.  
-Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- A la distancia se podía observar con claridad la emoción de salir de ese lugar de Levy McGarden. No le importaba tener que fingir ser una adolecente en lo absoluto, después de todo pondría en práctica lo que sus amados libros decían al respecto.  
-Hoy mismo- La repuesta impactó a las dos muchachas.

Era extraño dirigirse a una misión tan rápidamente. Comúnmente, tardaban un día. El hecho de pasar a recoger sus armas, alimentos, dinero del país al que serían dirigidas, objetos de la enfermería como vendas, alcohol, desinfectante, ropa y muchas más cosas necesarias para el trabajo que tendrían ocupaba ese tiempo.  
Sin embargo, sin más palabras por decir, salieron de esa gran sala con una reverencia ocultando la sorpresa que aun cargaban consigo. No iban a quejarse, ya que si no fuera por el jefe, ellas seguirían en las calles de esa mugrienta y pobre ciudad en la que las dos se criaron. No tendrían una mala vida, ya que de seguro serian unas ladronas muy buenas, de esas que jamás son atrapadas por la ley, pero como debían agradecer haber recibido educación al trabajar como espías, debían aceptar misiones sin protestar.

-¡Vamos, Lu-chan!- Luego de haberse alejado de la presencia del Director de la Agencia, la joven McGarden trataba de animar a su amiga –No te quejes tanto. Ve el lado positivo-  
-¿Qué lado positivo, Levy?- Cuestiono la rubia al elevar una ceja –Yo no veo ninguno-  
-Que al fin saldremos de aquí- Hablaba como si sus palabras fueran las más obvias –¿No te agrada la idea de alejarnos un rato de este lugar?- Un intenso brillo apareció en sus ojos avellana. Un brillo pequeño, delicado y tan blanco como las hojas de un libro nuevo –Necesitamos liberarnos y… descansar-  
-Si, ¿y nos relajaremos matando quirópteros y vampiros?- Inteligentemente la rubia preguntó. Su interlocutora no esperaba eso.  
-E-e-ese no es el caso- Hizo una pausa para pensar qué decirle a su amiga, pero no se le ocurrió nada -¿Sabes? Puede que esta misión sea aventura que tú y yo hemos esperado toda nuestra vida- Las palabras salieron de sus labios solas.  
-Levy, enserio… ¿De dónde sacas esos comentarios tan extraños?- Siempre esa duda…  
-No lo sé- …y siempre la misma repuesta –Ya te lo dije miles de veces: no preguntes si sabes que la repuesta es un 'no sé' de mi parte- Protestó –Aunque es posible que salgan de los libros-  
-Bien, bien, como digas- Dijo Lucy Heartphilia para callar a su amiga. La verdad era que no la estaba escuchando _–Si esta es la aventura de nuestras vidas, más vale que empiece pronto-_ Pensó.

Ambas se subieron en silencio en la camioneta que las esperaba. No les gustaba hablar en frente de personas de la agencia, todo ahí eran raros y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Pero la razón verdadera era que no tenían nada de qué hablar. Las dos estaban muy ocupadas pensando en cómo sería ese lugar al que estaban dirigiéndose. ¿Grande o pequeño? ¿Lindo o feo? ¿Seguro o peligroso? ¿Alegre o triste? Con la emoción pintada en la cara, solo podían ser comparadas con niños pequeños.

-Continuará-

En la próximo capitulo de...

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
_shh..._It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por los review, los favs y los follow! Espero que les vaya gustando la cosa. Aun no aparecen nuestros queridos Gajeel y Natsu, pero sean pacientes. Aparecerán de la manera mas inesperada ;)**

**Iba a subir este capitulo hace unos cuantos dias, pero me quede sin internet en mi casa. Espero sepan internet. La próxima vez que me conecte, subiré el proximo capitulo. Pero quédense tranquilo, no pasará mucho tiempo para eso! Trataré de subir semanalmente!**

**Contestaré los review de aquellos a los que no les pude mandar un PM:**

**SakuraUzumaki: Jaja, ¡gracias! Tu eres la increibilosa (? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo!  
**

**paulina157: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! :) De verdad, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado :D**

**P.D: Trataré de subir semanalmente.**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo!**


	3. The New Things

**¡Hola criaturitas del señor! (? Me salio lo Rubius xD  
****Aquí el nuevo capitulo. Todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar se debe a que aun no tengo internet en mi casa, por eso hoy, que estoy en lo de mi abuelo, subo este capitulo, ya que no sé cuando podre subir el siguiente. Espero que la semana que viene! :D**

**Esta historia es un AU (Altern Universe), lo que justifica el posible OoC.**

**Fairy Tail, por desgracia mia, no me pertenece.**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 2: The New Things

Podría decirse que el viaje había sido realmente agotador. De un lado para allí, de un lado para allá, pero por fin estaban en lo que sería su nuevo hogar. No se atrevieron a entrar hasta que los dos hombres con traje que las habían llevado hasta ahí dejaron sus pertenencias en lo que desde ese día en adelante seria su hogar.  
Lucy estaba cansada. Incluso podría decirse que fastidiada por ese viaje. ¿Por qué demonios el director tuvo que mandarlas a un lugar tan alejado de la Agencia Central? ¡¿Por qué no podía haber enviado a otros espías?! Ese viejo se las pagaría cuando lo volviera a ver.  
Por el contrario, Levy no podía esperar a que esas personas se fueran de una vez para ver su nueva casa. No le gustaba tener que cambiar de lugar y viajar constantemente, pero lo agradaba admirar la arquitectura única de las casas para los espías. Lo mejor de ello, era que estaba llena de cuartos secretos y le encantaba tener que buscar y encontrar cada uno de ellos.

Cuando giraron el picaporte de la puerta delantera, ambas, sin excepción, abrieron la boca sorprendidas por lo que veían. Era un lugar espacioso, con una gloriosa e impotente escalera que dividía la casa en dos. La cocina a la derecha y el living a la izquierda, equipados con lo último en tecnología y comodidad.

-¡Quien llega primero a la habitación elige su cama primero!- Exclamo la peliazul con una sonrisa, empezando a correr.  
-¡Estás haciendo trampa, Levy!-  
-¡Nunca hubo reglas!-

Las dos subieron la escalera corriendo, pero era claro que la que llevaba la delantera era quien había iniciado ese juego.  
La ganadora abrió la puerta y eligió la cama que llevaba una frazada con un estampado de libritos en miniatura.

-Yo elijo esta- Dijo tirándose sobre la misma, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Es injusto, hiciste trampa- Llego quejándose la rubia.  
-Bien… si quieres te la dejo-  
-No, ya no la quiero. Me quedo con esta- Señalo la cama de enfrente, que llevaba un estampado de llaves doradas.

Se recostaron sobre ellas, con la clara idea de descansar un poco. Presintieron que esa misión seria larga y que terminaría con gran desgaste físico. Ir a una escuela normal, tener que ocultar sus cacerías, estudiar, tratar de socializar con los demás… de solo pensarlo se quedaron dormidas. Ya habría tiempo para desempacar.

*.*.*

Desgraciadamente, ese lunes estaba muy soleado y la temperatura era bastante elevada. Hacia el calor suficiente para que una sencilla remera de mangas cortas y unos pantalones largos fueran suficiente abrigo, porque por suerte una suave y constante brisa recorría la ciudad. Así que, como resultado del clima, una de ellas estaba demasiado desabrigada y la otra parecía normal.

-¡Hace calor!- Exclamaba su mejor amiga, vistiendo lo mínimo e indispensable del uniforme del instituto: una pollera azul y una camisa blanca.  
-No seas tan exagerada- Reprimió la otra, que por lo menos llevaba el moño y un jersey beige.  
-Pero es la verdad- Comentó colocando un gracioso puchero que hizo reír a la peliazul -¿De qué te ríes?-  
-De tu cara- Respondió a la par que imitaba las acciones anteriores de Lucy, iniciando una divertida conversación entre las dos.

Rápidamente, el tiempo pasó al igual que los pasos que ellas daban dirigiéndose a un solo lugar: la nueva escuela. No sabían muy bien como seria su larga estadía en ese sitio, pero podrían describirlo como algo asombroso, por más que una no lo admitiera.  
Observaron como de una extraña manera los demás estudiantes se amontonaban cerca de la puerta de entrada, al parecer esperando que alguien les permitiera el paso. A las jóvenes espías les pareció raro. Muy raro. ¿Por qué tanta gente se amontonaba en un solo lugar? ¿Acaso en una escuela normal la gente podía relajarse al estar expuesta a cualquier peligro? ¿Acaso no temían que de la nada alguien saliera a matarlos? Y, para sorpresa de ellas, al sonar una campana ruidosa y molesta, todos los alumnos entraban en orden, como si ese aturdidor sonido fuera algún tipo de llamado. Obedientemente, decidieron entrar para tratar de no meterse en ningún problema, después de todo tenían que mantener un perfil bajo.

*.*.*

-Preséntense, por favor- Sugirió el profesor Totomaru cuando ellas entraron el salón al que las habían mandado luego de pasar por la oficina del Director.

-¿Quién empieza?- Preguntó Levy en un murmullo, claramente nerviosa.  
-Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo- Fingió estar tranquila, debía ser fuerte por ambas, pero era demasiado difícil con tantas miradas sobre ella –Mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, un placer- Dijo, causando que la parte masculina de la clase suspirara, tenían suerte de que una chica como la rubia ingresara en su clase.  
-El mío es…- Tomó aire, para alejar de su cuerpo al nerviosismo. Jamás lograría acostumbrarse a tener tanta gente observándola, por más que haya aprendido a lidiar con ellos –Levy Mcgarden. Cuiden de mi- Una tímida sonrisa se asomó de sus labios, ganándose mucha más atención.

El profesor las ubicó en dos de los asientos de delante de todo, ya que esos estaban libres y decidió comenzar con la clase. Sin embargo, había un problema: las chicas no entendían nada, principalmente Lucy. Ella suspiró con cansancio, a sabiendas que tener que fingir ser una estudiante sería demasiado duro. Contempló a su amiga, que se encontraba en el banco de su izquierda, y supo enseguida que la peliazul tenía vagas ideas de lo que trataba el tema que el maestro estaba explicando. Levy tenía la suerte de leer de todo, desde cómo se creó la raza humana hasta el por qué los pingüinos no pueden volar, pero había ciertas cosas que nunca llegaba a entender y, para su suerte, ese lugar llamado colegio la ayudaría a atar todos los cabos sueltos en su mente.  
La rubia volvió a fijar la vista en la pizarra y decidió que allí también sería la mejor. Al demonio con lo de mantener un perfil bajo. Una escuela normal jamás podría compararse con las dificultades que había tenido que vivir en la Academia para Cazadores, donde la tarea primordial era la supervivencia, por lo que sacando su libreta comenzó a anotar todo lo que se explicó en esa clase y en las siguientes.

-Continuará-

En el próximo capitulo de...

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
_shh_... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Capitulo corto, lo sé. Pero es para que en el próximo se deleiten de todo lo que leerán. jeje. El próximo capitulo se llama "The Iron and the Paper. The Star and the Sun". Sacen sus propias conlusiones xD -creo que estoy siendo demasiado obvia, pero bué-**

**En fin, ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y gracias también a aquellos que leen la historia sin dejar uno.  
Por que yo sé que hay gente que lee y que no tiene ganas de dejar un review, lo que es muy cruel :(  
pero bueno, mejor dejo de dar lastima y me despido.**

**¡Bye, Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hey! Si, tu. ¡Deja un review de un dijito por lo menos! No te contagiaras de lepra si lo haces!**_


	4. Iron and Paper Star and Sun

**Hace 7 días exactos que subí el capitulo anterior :D Así que digan que he cumplido con mi deber.  
¡Los dejo leer! Nos vemos abajo ;)**

**Esta historia es una AU (Altern Universe), por lo que se justifica el OoC**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capitulo 3: The Iron and the Paper. The Star and the Sun.

Había pasado un mes entero desde el día en el que las dos espías habían entrado en aquella escuela normal. Si tenían que ser sinceras, su estadía allí no había sido la mejor. No encajaban en los más mínimo con sus compañeras de clase. Las dos se habían confabulado para ser las más inteligentes del lugar y, con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no eran tan complicadas de entender, por eso, con los pocos exámenes que habían sido tomadas desde su estadía habían demostrado que eran algún tipo raro de nerds, ya que en verdad eran lindas. Atraían las miradas sin pedirlo con su belleza natural y eran bastante inteligentes, algo que según la parte femenina de su clase no iba de la mano.

-Lu-chan, ¿crees que en verdad deberíamos haber venido?- Preguntó Levy, mientras caminaba junto a su amiga, moviendo su vestido color naranja con cada paso que daba.  
-¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta es una fiesta! Además Wendy nos invitó y esa chica me cae bien. No es como las otras-

Se dirigían hacia una fiesta de cumpleaños, la de Wendy. Ella las había invitado alegando que le agradaban aun cuando no habían conversado mucho. Era una chica de su edad bastante tierna y bonita, con un largo cabello azul y ojos brillantes y un poco aniñados. Era sincera y no las miraba con el desprecio con el que las demás lo hacían.

-Eso es verdad-  
-Así que camina más rápido o llegaremos tarde- Comentó con una clara idea en la cabeza.  
-¡Pero mis piernas son más cortas que las tuyas!-  
-No importa, aumenta la potencia-  
-No de nuevo- Susurró antes de empezar a correr tras la rubia que con una sonrisa se disponía vilmente a dejarla atrás -¡Lu-chan!-

La otra simplemente se rio, y sin que su camarada se diera cuenta aminoró el paso. Sonrió para sus adentros, apreciando esos momentos de paz que tenían. En la Academia de Espías no tenían tiempo para reír, no tenían tiempo para distraerse o perderían la cabeza, literalmente; con esa fiereza siempre las había tratado la vida.

-Esta es la aventura de nuestras vidas, Levy. Así que más vale que hables con mucha gente en la fiesta-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Necesitas tener más amigos. Yo no voy a estar siempre y esos libros que tanto leen no son buena compañía-  
-¿Tu que sabes de ellos?- Hizo un notorio puchero.  
-Solo sé que necesitas confiar en alguien más a parte de mí. Por favor, Levy-chan, ¿harías mas amigos por mí?-  
_-Oh… no- _Se dijo a si misma McGarden al contemplar la cara de su amiga.

La rubia puso una mirada que se describiría como la de un cachorrito mojado implorando piedad y refugio a sabiendas de que cuando colocaba esa expresión le costaba demasiado a la peliazul negarse.

-Bien, bien. Me rindo. Haré lo que pueda-  
-¡Aye!-

Por alguna razón, que Levy no comprendía del todo, desde que llegaron a esa ciudad, su mejor amiga le insistía que debía hacer más amistades. Sin embargo, no quiera tener más gente en la que confiar. ¿Y si la traicionaban? Eso era algo que no podría tolerar si le ocurría. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que ese mundo en el que se sentía segura se quebrara en miles de pedazos.

*.*.*

Cuando una de las dos cazadoras tocó el timbre de la inmensa casa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Wendy vestida en un bonito vestido blanco con flores celestes. Las dos muchachas, al apenas verla, la abrazaron, le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y le entregaron una carta escrita por Levy y decorada con dibujos de Lucy.

Luego de una hora de estar ahí, ellas ya podían describir a la perfección la clase de ambiente que las rodeaba: uno lleno de tensión que lentamente les hacía dificultoso el respirar. Lucy comenzaba a dudar si haber ido había sido una buena idea, después de todo no había considerado que muchas de las chicas que las miraban en la escuela con malos ojos podrían haber sido invitadas también.

_-Demonios…- _Susurró evitando las miradas ajenas, tratando de concentrarse en la comida que se había servido en un plato _–¿Por qué Levy-chan no se da cuenta de que…?- _Le dirigió una mirada a la nombrada en su cabeza y descubrió que esta se hallaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro _–Claro, está metida en sus libros. Y eso que le exigí que no trajera ninguno… ¿Dónde lo habrá guardado?-_

Mientras se concentraba haciéndose preguntas tontas y pensar en alguna respuesta lógica y, ciertamente, graciosa, el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, captando la atención de muchas que ya estaban comenzando a aburrirse de la sencilla celebración.

-Lamentamos mucho molestar a estas horas de la tarde, pero… ¿tendrías un poco de azúcar que prestarnos?- Se oyó decir a una voz desde la puerta.  
-No… N-no es ningún problema- Contestó extrañada ante aquel pedido, pero de igual manera decidió ayudar –Pasen, por favor- Ofreció con una sonrisa.  
-¡Muchas gracias!-

En el preciso momento en el que las dos personas que habían pedido, extrañamente, azúcar entraron, todas las mujeres que estaban en el patio se quedaron boquiabiertas, a excepción de Levy y Lucy que estaban muy sumidas en una conversación que incluía a los libros de la peliazul. Los dos muchachos que habían ingresado tenían su propio atractivo, que dejo a más de una colgada por sus apariencias.

-Todas nos están mirando, Gajeel- Dijo uno. Su cabellera era de un extraño color rosado natural; sus ojos, de un intenso y brillante verde repararon en cada muchacha que lo observaba. Era más bajo que su compañero, pero estaba perfectamente en forma, sin exagerar, ya que incluso a la distancia se apreciaban los trabajados músculos que lo hacían ver mucho más apuesto.  
-Vive con ello, Salamander- Comentó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada. Alto, de cabello largo y oscuro como la noche misma y unos hermosos y afilados ojos de un color escarlata que inspiraba temor, pero que al mismo tiempo te atrapaban y lanzaban hacia un abismo sin final. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y la ropa que tría puesta su trabajado físico resaltaba aún más que el del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Ambas cazadoras, al mismo tiempo y atrapadas por la curiosidad de saber que tanto miraban sus compañeras de clase, se dieron la vuelta. ¿Qué clase de persona iba a pedir azúcar a una casa ajena cuando había supermercados por todos lados? Hasta ellas, que se habían criado en un mundo completamente diferente, lo sabían. Era fácil con simplemente observar un poco a la común humanidad que las rodeaba.  
Un escalofrió recorrió sus columnas vertebrales tratando de avisarles sobre algo importante, de que debían ser precavidas y prestar atención, pero estaban perdidas; una en el infernal escarlata y la otra en la relajante hierba verde.  
Por otro lado, los desconocidos también quedaron prendidos, sin quererlo en realidad, en dos miradas; uno en la dulce avellana y otro en el adictivo chocolate.

-Oh, chicas- Dijo una joven que respondía al nombre de Minerva Orland –Miren lo que tenemos aquí-  
-¿Quién diría que unos chicos como ellos vendrían? Seguro que son "juguetes" para hacer la fiesta más "entretenida"- Ese comentario solo llevo a un pensamiento en conjunto.  
_-¿Strippers?-_

-Oye- Llamó una muchacha de voluptuosas curvas al hombre de cabello oscuro, causando que las conexiones visuales se perdieran entre las espías y los extraños –¿Me dirás tu nombre?-  
-No molestes- Respondió dejando salir una voz grave y casi gélida, asustando a la chica. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella.  
-¿Y tú… eres igual a tu amigo… o me dirás cómo te llamas?- Cuestionó dudosa, deseando que el forastero de extraño cabello fuese diferente al otro.  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo igual a Gajeel?- Dijo con una gigante sonrisa –No, soy mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees?- Acto seguido se acercó demasiado a la mujer, cautivándola con su flameante risa y atrayendo la atención de muchas más chicas.

Aquella escena era observada a la distancia por una joven de cabello azulado. Veía con curiosidad eso que en algunos libros era llamado "coqueteo", pero se preguntó si a ese chico alegre le agradaba recibir tanta atención ya que parecía que se estaba ahogando entre tantas mujeres.

-Pobre chico- Comentó la cazadora intentando iniciar una nueva conversación con su amiga, sin percatarse de que ella ya no estaba a su lado -¿No lo crees así, Lu-chan? Creo que lo estas acosando más que coqueteándole-  
-No sientas pena por Salamander, no se lo merece. Aun no aprende que llamar tanto la atención luego le trae problemas- Levy lentamente movió su cabeza hacia arriba, encontrándose con el amigo del chico de pelo rosa.  
-¿Huh?-  
-No debí haber dicho eso- Sus palabras fueron interpretadas como una despedida, pero cuando se apartaba una delicada mano se lo impidió.  
-Está bien, no me molesta-

Él la contemplo con una curiosidad que supo ocultar, así como la calidez que la mano posada sobre la suya le brindaba. Admiró el claro color de su cabello y los tintes avellana que se hallaban impresos en sus ojos.

-Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Levy McGarden- Se presentó soltando al muchacho.  
_-Levy…- _Con solo pronunciarlo mentalmente, lo memorizó –Gajeel Redfox- Por más que no era ese tipo de chico, estiró su mano con la intención de estrecharla cortésmente con la de su interlocutora, pero ella se quedó mirándolo sin comprender.  
-¿Para qué quiero esa mano?- Preguntó con cierta inocencia, intentando buscar una respuesta en los libros que había leído. Gajeel simplemente la miró con cierta extrañeza _-¡Oh! Tal vez quiera que la tome para llevarme y presentarme a su amigo… o puede ser un simple saludo, como esos de las novelas románticas cuando el caballero se presenta a la protagonista… Elijo lo primero- _Pensó –Vamos, ¿me presentaras a tu amigo?- La espía tomó su mano y le regaló una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en el que comenzaba a caminar.  
-No es mi amigo- Sentenció en un susurro.  
-¿Entonces qué es?-

La peliazul buscó con la vista al cabeza de melocotón, queriendo conocerlo, pero este había desaparecido misteriosamente. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo un buen trabajo? Intentaba hacer amigos, como Lucy le había sugerido –casi obligado-.  
El azabache no supo responder a esa pregunta, pero se dejó guiar por la enana con la que se topó. Se halló confundido, un sentimiento que hace tiempo no tenía, mas decidió ignorarlo, como la mayoría de las veces hacía con las cosas que lo rodeaban.

*.*.*

En otro lugar en la misma fiesta, una muchacha de brillante cabello rubio respiraba agitadamente, siendo secundada por un joven de pelo rosado y mirada verde como el suave pasto que se hallaba bajo sus pies, ya que habían salido afuera. Él suspiró, reluciendo el cansancio que lo abatía.

-Gracias por lo de antes- Dijo el joven.  
-No hay por qué agradecer. Podemos decir que mi trabajo es salvar a la gente- Comentó con una bella sonrisa, sin poder evitar soltar lo que su trabajo en realidad constaba porque por más que matara vampiros, también ponía a salvo a las personas para que estas no terminaran a manos de aquellos mounstros.  
-Entonces… ¿me salvaste?-  
-Claro, me pareció que no te agradó recibir toda esa atención. Un poco está bien, pero lo que ocurrió allí te pareció un exceso- Él la contempló asombrado.  
_-¿Cómo supo? ¿Cómo supo que yo pensaba de esa manera?-_ Se preguntó a sí mismo –Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- Susurró él, presentándose ante aquella chica extraña.  
-Yo soy Lucy-  
_-Esto es extraño-_ La espía no se dio cuenta de que él no le apartaba la vista de encima _–Apenas la conozco, apenas sé su nombre y ya estoy interesando en ella. Lucy… Creo que ningún otro nombre le quedaría tan bien como el que tiene-  
_-¿Dónde estamos?- Le cuestionó al aire en voz baja, sacando a su acompañante de sus cavilaciones.  
-Eres muy linda-  
-No digas eso- Exclamó con el ceño fruncido –No seas de esa forma cuando en realidad no eres así. Sé tú mismo, por favor- Siguió hablando, con la vista al frente -No me agradan los mujeriegos- Agregó en un murmullo.

Natsu no supo responder a aquello, por lo que prefirió mantenerse callado dejando al silencio a cargo del ambiente.

*.*.*

Levy y Gajeel, aun tomados de las manos, no se dieron cuenta de las furtivas miradas que recibían por parte de las invitadas a la pequeña fiesta. Era como si ambos estuvieran dentro de una burbuja que los aislaba del resto del universo, que los mantenía alejados del exterior. Aunque la verdad era que la única que no lo notaba era la McGarden, porque el rudo joven se había percatado de ese hecho pero había preferido ignorarlo.

-¿Dónde pueden estar, Gajeel?- Preguntó ella a la vez que se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba, soltándolo también.  
-No lo sé- Contestó con simpleza, por enésima vez. Cada vez que la chica preguntaba él solo respondía lo mismo.  
-Deja de responder lo mismo. Hay un sinfín de palabras que puedes usar para decir 'no lo sé'- Expresó un poco exasperada de tanta repetición.  
-Yo no critico cuando me preguntas lo mismo todo el tiempo-  
-Yo vario las palabras-  
-¿Si?-  
-Si- Confirmó con un puchero –"¿Dónde podrían estar? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Estarán por allá?" y más cosas como esas-  
-Como sea, enana-  
-Es Levy-  
-Como sea-

La peliazul rodó los ojos, pensando que el chico era un perfecto caso perdido. Pero aun cuando sus manos no estaban unidas, él siguió caminando detrás de ella calculando sus propios pasos porque era claro que uno suyo eran dos de ella.

_-Sí que es enana- _Se dijo a si mismo observando como la cazadora buscaba con la vista a su amiga y al idiota que tenía como compañero.

*.*.*

Por otro lado, dos adolescentes caminaban como agentes secretos en una misión encubierta, donde tenían que ocultarse de las insoportables y pegadizas compañeras de clase de la rubia. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no se percataron de hacia dónde iban.

-Lucy, ¿es mi impresión o esta casa es mucho más grande de lo que parece?-  
-No te parece. ES mucho más grande- Respondió la joven, hablando con confianza y familiaridad, mientras abría una puerta y se adentraba a otra habitación sin ningún sentido aparente –Y creo que nos perdimos-  
-Genial, lo único que nos faltaba- Comentó con sarcasmo –Ahora tendré que soportar los castigos de Gajeel-  
-¿Gajeel? ¿Tu amigo? ¿El que vino contigo?- El joven asintió –¿Te castigara?- Cuestionó extrañada -¿Por qué? Si le explicas que te perdiste supongo que entenderá-  
-Siempre busca una razón para que haga sus tareas, por eso hace unos días me dijo que si no lograba comportarme tendría que hacer lo que le corresponde-  
-¿Viven juntos?-  
-Si- Respondió nervioso –Nuestros… padres decidieron que era lo mejor para que maduremos- Dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
-Oh-  
-Ahora tendré que hacer su parte-  
-Hey, no te desanimes. Pídele una oportunidad más. Si son amigos entonces te la dará-  
-Ni siquiera sé si somos amigos-  
-¿Alguna vez lo ha negado?-  
-No, solo se queja-  
-Cambiaré la pregunta, ¿alguna vez se ha alejado de ti?-  
-No…-  
-Entonces eso debe significar algo. No pienses tanto las cosas, solo encárgate de sonreír lo más que puedas- Lucy le regaló una gran sonrisa, a modo de ejemplo.  
-¿Sonreír?-  
-Mi mejor amiga una vez que me encontraba triste me dijo que si no tenía ganas de ser feliz entonces que no fuera feliz, pero que por lo menos sonriera por los demás, por todas aquellas personas que no pueden hacerlo-  
-¿Sonreír… por los demás?- Eso era algo que el pelirosa no había escuchado nunca.  
-Sí, sonríe aun cuando estés triste. Aun cuando llores, mantén una sonrisa en la cara, porque el mundo suele dar destinos muy crueles y cada vez más gente pierde la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad. Entonces, si dejas de sonreír puede que defraudes a personas que ni siquiera conoces-

Natsu observó con aires de admiración a la muchacha que tenía en frente. Le sorprendió la manera en el que las palabras dichas habían logrado cambiar su estado de ánimo con tanta efectividad y cómo por primera vez había revelado su verdadera forme de ser a una mujer.

-¿Todo eso… te lo dijo ella?-  
-Si, aunque es probable que lo haya sacado de un libro. Ni idea. Hay veces que dice cosas que no parecen de este mundo-  
-¿Me la presentarías?- Preguntó él, con un ánimo completamente restaurado.  
-¡Claro! ¡Ella necesita hacer más amigos!-  
-¡Genial!- Celebró saltando con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Deja de celebrar, Natsu. Levy se preocupara si no me encuentra-  
-¡Aye!- Exclamó con entusiasmo, siguiendo a la rubia.

Era extraña la manera en la que ambos lograron llevarse bien aun cuando hacia tan poco tiempo que se conocían. Pero no le dieron importancia, porque aún tenían que buscar a sus amigos y mantener sus sonrisas intactas.

*.*.*

Para esos momentos, ya no tenía la más mínima idea de donde podrían encontrarse las dos personas que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba buscando con desesperación. Aunque la desesperación comenzaba a convertirse en frustración.

-Ya dimos vueltas por todos lados y no aparecen- Comentó tratando de obtener alguna respuesta de su acompañante, lo cual no resultó –¿Dónde se habrán metido, Gajeel?-  
-Quien sabe-  
_-De verdad que no ayuda mucho- _Pensó la peliazul, dejando que una gotita de sudor callera de su frente _-¿Sera que no quiere buscar a su amigo? La verdad es que dijo que no era su amigo. ¡Que tonta soy! No entiendo como no pude darme cuenta antes de que Gajeel… de que él no quiere buscar a nadie. Yo soy la que lo interpretó de esa manera. Levy… eres una completa idiota- _Se sintió mal consigo misma al haber obligado a alguien a hacer algo _–Es mejor terminar con este capricho-  
_-Tal vez…- Comenzó a decir en un murmullo el joven, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.  
-Creo que seguiré buscando por mi cuenta. Yo… en verdad lo siento-  
-¿Qué?- Bramó confundido, sin poder comprender del todo el repentino cambio de humor de la chica _–¿Dimos vueltas por todo el lugar y me arrastraste hasta este punto para solo dejarme tirado? ¿Qué demonios…?- _Quiso decir, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil comunicarse? –Si es porque apenas colaboro en la búsqueda es porque no estoy interesando en ella, pero nadie dijo que no iba a ayudarte, enana- Confesó, dejando a una Levy perpleja que no se percató del apodo con el que se había referido a su pequeña persona –Así que no saques conclusiones raras- Posó una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de la espía y la acarició en un movimiento lento y casi invisible, que le permitió sentir la suavidad del azulado cabello de ella.  
-Ok, ya entendí- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa en la cara –Hay que encontrarlos juntos-

*.*.*

De alguna forma, que pareció más bien una coincidencia, se reencontraron. Fue extraño como cuando el equipo de Gajeel y Levy decidía entrar en una habitación, el "Team" Natsu-Lucy salía de esta misma. Las palabras de alivio y los silencios de felicidad no faltaron, junto con las presentaciones.

-Un placer conocerte, Levy- Dijo el pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
-I-igualmente- Contestó alejándose, con la intención de esquivar un amistoso abrazo de parte del entusiasta muchacho.  
-La asustas, Salamander- Comentó el de afilados ojos escarlata, mientras se colocaba delante de la peliazul en un acto protector y posesivo, porque por alguna razón no quería que su camarada se acercara demasiado a ella.  
-Bien, bien. Ya entendí. No le agradan los abrazos de extraños. Seré moderado, ¿ok?-  
-Ok- Cedió la McGarden con una bonita sonrisa.  
-¿Así que tu nombre es Gajeel?- Cuestionó la única rubia luego de reír por la escena anterior.  
-Sí, Gajeel Redfox- Él le dirigió una inquisidora mirada y luego agregó, dirigiéndose a su supuesto amigo: –Hey, flamita- Llamó –¿Por qué tu amiga me recuerda a un conejo?-  
-¡¿Un conejo?!- Exclamó la muchacha, indignada.  
-Si- Afirmó, serió.  
-No lo sé, Gajeel. Se parece más a una cacatúa-  
-¡¿Una cacatúa?!-  
-Yo soy la mejor amiga, y creo que un gato la describe mejor. Es arisca, agresiva, independiente, ágil, audaz, un poco chillona…-  
-¡¿Tú también Levy?!- Gritó ofendida al ver que todos se confabulaban para estar en su contra.

Las risas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, pero solo una leve sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de Gajeel y en el de Lucy sólo había un ceño, claramente, fruncido.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que la cumpleañera apareciera. Wendy se acercó a ellos, con cierta timidez y les comentó que había encontrado el azúcar, pero su tardanza se debía al hecho que no estaba donde creía y tuvo que buscarlo hasta dar con él en su habitación. Allí recordó que el día anterior había tomado el té junto a su querida gatita Charle y el azúcar quedó en su cuarto. A modo de disculpa por hacerlos esperar, les ofreció quedarse en la fiesta, pero solo unos 'será divertido' y 'quédate un rato más' de parte de las espías fue lo que lo hizo que accedieran a esta allí hasta que todo el mundo se fuera, o hasta que ellas lo hicieran. Porque por alguna razón que no entendieron por completo, ellos querían seguir admirando a esas raras humanas.

Con las conversaciones y las bromas, la noche se hizo presente, haciéndoles ver que no podían detener el tiempo para conocerse por la eternidad. Sin embargo, lo que los trajo a la realidad fue que cuando el pelirosa había ido a buscar unas bebidas, Lucy y Levy se hallaban sumidas en un profundo sueño, una al lado de la otra, una apoyada en el hombro de la otra y la otra apoyada en la cabeza de la otra. Era una imagen muy tierna.

-¿Se quedaron dormidas?- Le preguntó el que recién llegaba al moreno.  
-Si-  
-¿Y por qué no lo impediste?-  
-Quería que se callaran- Comentó el Redfox, contemplando, principalmente el rostro adormecido de la peliazul. Natsu se limitó a rodar los ojos.  
-¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlas a su casa, Gajeel?-  
-Ni siquiera sabes donde viven- Refutó.  
-Pero sería fácil averiguarlo-  
-¿No es mejor despertarlas?-  
-No. Por alguna razón, no quiero levantarlas y deseo que lleguen a sus casas seguras- Confesó con inocencia.  
-Ni siquiera viven juntas-  
-Son mejores amigas, no sería extraño si despiertan en la casa de la otra-  
-Has lo que quieras- Murmuró Gajeel, cansado –Me voy a casa- Se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a alejarse, pero una conocida y, para él, molesta voz lo detuvo.  
-Eso no es posible…-  
-¿A qué te refieres, Salamander?-  
-No puedo llevarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo… Así que sería mejor… que me ayudaras-  
-¿Mi ayuda?- El Redfox elevó una ceja, haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que su compañero trataba de decirle. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo ayuda?  
-¡Por favor! Ayúdame y… ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Cocinaré, lavare tu ropa, tenderé las camas, limpiaré la casa, iré a hacer las compras! ¡Incluso lustraré las escaleras si quieres verme como un esclavo! Soy capaz de ponerme un vestido de mujer, ¡pero solo por una semana!- Resaltando su desesperación por cumplir un innecesario capricho, el pelirosa se aferró a la pierna del moreno infantilmente.  
-¿Y si me niego?-  
-¡Vamos!- Insistió.  
-¿Yo elegiré el vestido?-  
-Solo si no es muy corto-  
-Bien- Accedió quitando al muchacho de su pierna con una patada.

Gajeel no entendía con exactitud cómo había terminado cayendo en el juego del cabeza de antorcha. ¿Acaso ya no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de estúpidas suplicas y tenía el gran poder de negarse rotundamente a ellas? No comprendía, al fin y al cabo, como había aceptado tan fácilmente.  
Natsu, que se había adelantado con entusiasmo, tomó en sus brazos a Lucy, pareciendo él un príncipe y ella la bella durmiente, incapaz de despertar a menos que se le fuera dado un beso de su verdadero amor. Pero el joven eliminó esas ideas de su cabeza, sin querer imaginar ese tipo de escenas. En cambio, el poseedor de una afilados ojos color carmín, sin tener muchas más opciones, se dispuso a cargar a la chica que quedaba. Cuando se acercó para colocarla en sus trabajados brazos, Levy se movió dormida.

-No te acerques- Dejó escapar en un susurro, con un tono agresivo y el ceño levemente fruncido.  
-Solo es un sueño- Murmuró en el oído de ella cuando se acercó a levantarla.

Al oír su voz, la pequeña espía pareció tranquilizarse y liberar una diminuta sonrisa que sorprendió al joven que la cargaba. Nunca, en toda su existencia, había visto a un ser tan inocente y puro. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan frágil, que tomó los máximos cuidados para que su extremada fuerza no la rompiera en pedazos.

*.*.*

Con cierta incomodidad, se removieron al mismo tiempo del sofá del living de su casa. Podría ser un hogar lleno de lo último en tecnología, pero el sillón no estaba preparado para que se quedaran dormidas durante horas.  
Era de día cuando abrieron los ojos, y ninguna podía recordar cuándo y cómo habían llegado a la casa que compartían, sin embargo lo que más les sorprendía era el hecho de haber caído en los brazos de Morfeo en el sofá.

-¿Cuándo llagamos, Levy-chan?- Inquirió la rubia.  
-Ni idea- La nombrada bostezó con pereza –No recuerdo esa parte del día de ayer. Lo último que sé es que estábamos en la fiesta-  
-Si, esto es extraño-  
-Si... pero…- Levy comenzó a decidir, pero prefirió callar.  
-¿Pero, qué?- Insistió su amiga.  
-No nada, olvídalo-

La amante de los libros decidió dejar a un lado el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, en que el un mounstro grande y de rojizos ojos se le acercaba, pero que en vez de comérsela con los afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, simplemente la tomaba en brazos y le obsequiaba una cálida sonrisa que solo había logrado inundarla de una calidez reconfortante y relajante. En su ilusión nocturna, se suponía que debía eliminar a la bestia, pero por alguna razón no había podido hacerlo porque la conocía de algún lado, solo que, aun despierta, no recordaba donde. Ella se dijo que solo había sido una pesadilla feliz, porque había tenido miedo, pero luego se había convertido en algo encantador y confuso. En conclusión, quiso guardarlo para sí misma porque era inverosímil que fuera parte de la realidad.

-Vamos, Lu-chan. Tenemos que terminar la tarea para mañana-  
-Ok, Levy-chan, pero antes ¡quiero desayunar!-He  
-No eres la única con hambre-

Y con unas bellas sonrisas se encaminaron a hacer lo que debían ese mediodía del domingo.

-Continuará-

En el proximo capitulo de...

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
_shh... _It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Este capitulo es muuuucho mas largo que todos los anteriores :D Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Natsu y Gajeel ya están aqui ~~ Jeje. Espero que les haya parecido, por lo menos, un poquito gracioso el capitulo xD Mi idea era causar un poco de gracia, díganme si lo he logrado.**

**Bueno, solo espero que este episodio sea lo suficientemente bueno para algún diminuto review. ¿Siii? No sean malos conmigo, háganlo por Gajeel y Natsu. Ok, ya estoy sobornando xD Acepto tomates, recomendaciones, pedidos lo que sea. ¡Estoy abierta a muchas cosas!**

**Gracias:**

**paulina157: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Aquí están lo tan esperados muchachos, con su sensual y única manera de ser xd Nos vemos ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Heeey! ~Review, Review~ ~Los review ayudan a escribir~ :D**_


	5. Surprise

**Okey, primero que nada. ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Comencé la escuela y de repente tenia examenes a la semana siguiente, asi que estaba muy ocupada. Ademas no sabia mucho qué escribir xD Pero bueno, mas bien tarde que nunca (? Ok, no. Les falle, pero les HIPERPROMETO que no dejare la historia.**

**¡Disfruten del nuevo capitulo! Nos leemos abajo.**

**Esta historia es un AU, por lo que se justifica el OoC**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece T.T**

* * *

.SPY SCHOOL.

Capítulo 4: Surprise

Nuevamente era lunes, lo que implicaba que ambas adolecentes debían asistir a un nuevo día de clases en una escuela normal que no hacía más que ser una fachada para encubrir sus verdaderas identidades. Estaban bastante cansadas, porque habían postergado la tarea al ver que en la televisión estaban pasando la película 'Misión Imposible 3', les encantaba ese tipo de películas ya que se reían constantemente al ver toda la ficción que había en ellas. Al ser "verdaderas" espías sabían a ciencia cierta lo que era realidad o fantasía y en ese tipo de películas de agentes encubiertos y misiones casi imposibles predominaba lo fuera de lo normal. Lo único que un espía verdadero hacia era matar vampiros. Punto. No hacían nada más que exterminar mounstros y proteger a la humanidad, ocultándoles el gran secreto de su existencia a los civiles. Ellos no se involucraban en problemas internacionales ni nada por el estilo. En fin, se les hizo demasiado tarde y estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noches –casi hasta la madrugada- terminando los ejercicios que debían entregar al día siguiente a una profesora bastante estricta.

-No puedo creer que nos hallamos olvidado de la tarea- Comentó la peliazul mientras miraba a su amiga bostezar y estirarse.  
-Es culpa de esa película- Se quejó, reprimiendo otro bostezo haciendo que de sus ojos salieran unas pequeñas lágrimas –Estoy tan cansada que si un vampiro nos ataca, lo dejaría ganar-  
-No lo grites- Reprimió la pequeña muchacha -¿Y si alguien nos escucha?-  
-O cree que estamos locas o llamamos a la agencia y le decimos que se hagan cargo, que tenemos que mantener nuestras identidades secretas- Dijo sin ganas, aunque debía ser remarcado el hecho de que no tenía ganas de mentir ni de inventar alguna excusa para justificar el tema de que hablaban.  
-Bien dicho- Alagó justo antes de que el celular último modelo de la joven de ojos avellana sonara –Un informe de la Agencia- Susurró, con el mismo cansancio que antes, pero intentando poner una voz más seria –Estimadas Heartphilia y McGarden- Comenzó a leer –Se les informa que un grupo de quirópteros que escaparon del control de otros espías se dirigen a la ciudad en la que están.  
Misión: Interceptarlos y exterminarlos antes de que causen estragos en los civiles.

Hay reportes que indican que dos vampiros se han infiltrado en la zona en la que se encuentran ustedes. Se dice que son inofensivos, pero un vampiro no puede escapar de los controles, por lo que manténganse alerta y tomen esta misión como primordial.  
Misión: Investigar, interrogar y exterminar a los infiltrados-  
-¿Así que nos mandaron para eso?- Inquirió la más alta de las dos.  
-Supongo, pero me parece raro que se pudieran infiltrar. ¿Acaso las aduanas no tienen por lo menos a un espía para mantener el control de los vampiros que viajan?-  
-Si… Deben ser unos vampiros bastante inteligentes-  
-O demasiado suertudos- Agregó Levy.  
-Cualquiera sea la razón, debemos encargarnos de ellos pronto. Esta tarde deberíamos iniciar con la investigación-  
-Pero estoy muy cansada-  
-Bueno, lo haremos mañana- Lucy cedió, también siendo presa de la vagancia que en esos momentos la inundaba, porque estaba igual o más agotada que su compañera.  
-¡Aye!-

A partir de ese momento comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales para mantenerse despiertas y evitar que alguna callera en la calle repentinamente por el extremo cansancio que las abrumaba.

*.*.*

Hacia unos minutos que el timbre de entrada a la escuela había tocada, dejando así ingresar a todos los alumnos que esperaban con paciencia a que les permitieran el paso.  
Las espías habían llegado justo a tiempo, ya que el sueño que las invadía con descaro las había hecho tomar otro camino que era mucho más largo que el que ya tomaban de por sí. Una vez instaladas en sus lugares correspondientes, escuchaban como el bullicio del salón era mucho más sonoro que de costumbre, mas lo ignoraron ya que a las muchachas no les interesaban los típicos problemas juveniles. Así que, haciendo un gesto de completo desinterés con la cara, ellas comenzaron a conversar sobre la famosa película que casi las hizo llegar tarde, porque era la única culpable de que no estuvieran con todas las neuronas encendidas.

-¿Escucharon que tendremos compañeros nuevos?- Se le oyó decir a Jet, con cierto entusiasmo.  
-¡Sí!- Contestó su mejor amigo, Droy –Espero que sean chicas… unas tan lindas como Levy-chan- Agregó con ilusión, mirando furtivamente a la nombrada.

Parloteo. Parloteo. Y más parloteo. Eso era lo único que resonaba en el salón. ¿Acaso cuando las muchachas habían ingresado habían estado así de molestos hablando de miles de cosas? ¿No podían ser pacientes y dejar de especular?

-Lamento mucho la tardanza- Comentó la profesora Evergreen, callando a todos con solo usar la voz –Como ya sabrán, a estas alturas del año entraran dos nuevos alumnos, asi que mi tardanza se justifica ya que la dirección tuvo que informarme unas cuantas cosas- La mujer, salió del aula e hizo una cuentas señas.

El grado entero contuvo la respiración, expectantes de las apariencias de sus nuevos compañeros. Los nervios se contagiaron, expandiéndose por los alumnos como si fuera una enfermedad viral, pero dos muchachas parecían ajenas a todo aquello ya que se hallaban fastidiadas de que durante todo ese tiempo solo se conversara sobre el mismo tema.

Lo primero que se vio asomar a la puerta fue un joven de cabellos rebeldes y rosados con unos ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles que había afuera, que además de usar el uniforme masculino de la escuela, una simple camisa con una corbata roja y unos pantalones azul marino, llevaba una bufanda que se asemejaba a las escamas de un dragón; y lo segundo fue un muchacho de un cabello aún más oscuro que la noche y unos ojos más feroces que las llamas del infierno, que llevaba su atuendo un poco más desarreglado. Los primeros botones de su camisa se hallaban desabotonados, su corbata a duras penas estaba acomodada y su pelo se asomaba salvaje e incontrolable sobre su rostro, dándole un aspecto un poco amenazador y tétrico.  
Ambos resultaban muy familiares.

-Ellos son Nastu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox- Informó la profesora al resto de la clase, ya que cuatro personas a penas la escuchaban.  
-Gajeel…- Susurró la peliazul, aun sin salir del shock.  
-Enana…-  
-Natsu…- Apenas pronunció la rubia, tratando de sonreír pero solo se formó una mueca extraña.  
-Lucy…- Él fue el único que pudo mostrar una sonrisa con completa libertad, pero era para ocultar la realidad de que se encontraba nervioso.

Los cuatro susurraron el nombre de otro, realmente estupefactos ante el hecho de encontrarse allí, en la escuela, en "esa" precisa escuela, porque de todos los lugares en el que ellos se podrían haberse transferido habían elegido ese. A penas podían articular alguna palabra; se encontraron tan sumidos en las miradas del otro que les fue imposible concentrarse en algo más.  
Sin embargo, como lo bueno nunca duraba para siempre, el disimulado carraspeo de la profesora para volver a obtener la atención de su clase dio como consecuencia que los cuatro adolescentes desviaran la vista hacia su maestra.

-No se los vallan a comer- Comentó mientras guiñaba un ojo –Ya que al parecer conocen a Heartphilia y a McGarden, por hoy pueden sentarse detrás de ellas-

La bella docente, luego de dejar en su escritorio sus pertenencias, comenzó a dar la aburrida clase de botánica mientras que los muchachos se acomodan en el lugar que le habían asignado.

Por alguna razón, la felicidad desbordaba las miradas de las espías y, al aparecer, en exceso, porque tuvieron que obsequiar unas sonrisas para dejar de contener un sentimiento tan potente como el que experimentaban. Una fue dirigida para Gajeel y la otra para Natsu. El primero trató de apartar su avergonzada mirada de los brillantes ojos avellana de Levy, pero le fue imposible al sentirse cautivo de ellos y el segundo sonrió en respuesta al gesto de Lucy dejando relucir su felicidad.

Tanta alegría se debió a que por primera vez desde que esa estúpida y tonta misión había empezado, las cazadoras sentían que habían logrado hacer un amigo por más que llevaran un día de conocerse.

*.*.*

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que vendrían a esta escuela?- Inquirió una joven rubia al mismo tiempo en el que se sentaba en el suelo, con su almuerzo en mano.  
-No lo sé. Nunca preguntaron o tal vez se nos olvidó, ¿no es así, Gajeel?- Respondió Natsu Dragneel, sentándose en frente de Lucy.  
-Yo qué sé, Salamander-  
-Deberías llamar a la gente por su nombre- Aconsejó el pelirosa, mirando a su amigo de manera reprochadora.

Era la hora del almuerzo y se encontraban en el patio del instituto. Ninguno de sus compañeros habían traído algo para comer, pero la única muchacha presente estaba dispuesta a compartir su comida si alguno de esos dos quería un poco, después de todo siempre terminaba sobrando. Los contempló ciertamente divertida. A la distancia se podía apreciar la gran amistad que se tenían y el fuerte lazo que los amarraba y unía. Era extraño ver como esos dos polos opuestos podían convivir juntos, siendo buenos amigos con las grandes diferencias que poseían. El Dragneel era alegre, hablador, travieso, divertido y enérgico, al igual que el Sol que se mantenía brillando sobre sus cabezas; en cambio, el Redfox era más bien taciturno, sombrío, rudo, hostil y solitario, al igual que un frío metal como el hierro.

-¡Lu-chan!- Llamó una voz muy familiar –Lo siento, pero no había dulces en la cafetería- Dijo la chica que faltaba en ese grupo.  
-¿No? Qué raro, pero gracias-  
-Pero, a cambio, conseguí esas nuevas bebidas que salen en aquel comercial que nos llamó la atención el otro día-  
-¿Enserio?- Exclamó la rubia, emocionada -¡Estaba deseando probarlas!-  
-Si- Confirmó Levy, con una sonrisa –El 'dulce fresa' para Lu-chan y el sabor 'manzana explosiva' para Natsu…- Acto seguido le paso a su amiga una bebida de un color rosado y al otro con un líquido rojizo.  
-¡Muchas gracias, Levy-chan!-  
-¡Aye! ¡Gracias, Levy!-  
-El de 'naranja oxidada' es para Gajeel…-

Él ocultó la sorpresa de haber escuchado su nombre a la perfección. Comúnmente, la gente se acercaba para hablar con su compañero, que era más social, y, claramente, los regalos nunca eran para él. Además no creía haber hecho algo importante para que lo consideraran uno del "equipo" en el que su camarada acaba de meterse, pero esa chica que le ofrecía la botella con aquel extraño nombre era diferente, lo trataba de una manera diferente a la que otra persona lo hubiera tratado antes. Así que, sin querer rechazar lo ofrecido, lo tomó pero en el instante en el que sus dedos hicieron contacto con los de la pequeña espía, sintió un leve y molesto cosquilleo del que no pudo escapar aun cuando sus pieles no tenían contacto de algún tipo.

-Y el de 'cereza antigua' es para mí- Murmuró más para sí misma que para alguien en específico, luego de que un escalofrió recorriera su columna vertebral alertándola nuevamente que algo andaba cerca.

Por más que intento mantenerse alerta, sus pensamientos se centraban en su nerviosismo. Se preguntó qué había sido esa extraña sensación en su espalda. Estaba segura que no había sido a causa del frío o de alguna otra rara razón, pero tuvo que dejar a un lado su línea de pensamiento al escuchar como su mejor amiga la llamaba para que se uniera a la conversación que mantenía con Dragneel, después de todo él estaba relatando lo tonta que había sido una película de vampiros que había visto el otro día. A las espías, les gustaban también las películas de esas bestias con colmillos, porque podían reír ante las tonterías que se plasmaban en ella.

El resto de las horas escolares la pasaron riendo, bromeando y hablando de que debían volver a comprar esas bebidas del almuerzo, porque el sabor dulzón de la de Lucy, el picante del de Natsu, el salado del de Gajeel y el sutil del de Levy habían sido demasiado agradables para sus papilas gustativas.

*.*.*

-Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de que vallamos a casa- Comentó Lucy para finalizar de una vez la conversación con aquel muchacho de cabello rosa que comenzaba a agradarle más y más.  
-Sí, se está haciendo tarde. No deberían preocupar a sus padres- Agregó él.  
-Es verdad- Dijo Levy, cayendo en la cuenta de que eran chicas normales que también tienen padres normales –Papá se preocupará. Vamos, Lu-chan- Agregó en un intento de ocultar sus nervios.  
-Ok- Asintió, siguiendo el juego de su amiga, captando el mensaje de que en esos momentos no era una espía.  
-Aguarden, ¿viven juntas?-  
-Si…- Contestó la peliazul, haciendo su máximo intento por no sacar a la superficie su incomodidad.  
-No parecen hermanas, ¿son adoptadas?- Volvió a cuestionar Natsu, con cierta inocencia y curiosidad.  
-¡Sí! Bueno, Levy-chan lo es. Vivimos con mi papá y mi mamá. La adoptamos cuando su padre falleció a sus cuatro años. No recuerda muy bien todo aquello, pero mis padres eran muy amigos de los suyos- Se apuró en decir Heartphilia. Tenía escrito en toda la cara que era una enorme mentira, habían olvidado crear un pasado creíble. Sin embargo, nunca creyeron que se harían amigas de alguien por lo que esperaba que su historia no fuera muy descabellada y sacada de una telenovela.  
-¡Ya veo! ¡Es por eso que son tan unidas!- Cuando vio que el joven Dragneel le había creído, casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.  
-S-sí, nos conocemos desde que tenemos recuerdos- Explicó Levy, a sabiendas de que lo dicho por ella era una verdad a medias. El pelirosa iba a seguir con su interrogatorio, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.  
-Déjalas ya. ¿No ves que tienen que irse, Salamander?- La voz de Gajeel pareció una salvación para las cazadoras.  
-Ok, mañana seguimos hablando. ¡Nos vemos!-  
-Bye, Natsu- Saludó la rubia  
-Adiós- Secundó la peliazul moviendo su mano. El Redfox simplemente elevó su brazo por unos segundos a modo de despedida.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a las muchachas, quienes liberaron un suspiro sincronizado cuando ellos desaparecieron doblando una esquina.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Bramó Lucy, sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de encima.  
-Ni que lo digas. ¡Creí que no nos creería!-  
-Nastu es un poco incrédulo-  
-Gracias a dios que es así- Agradeció la espía de baja estatura.  
-Aunque no sé si convencimos a Gajeel-  
-No estaba prestando atención, créeme- Aseguró Levy, mientras que miraba hacia atrás encontrándose con la nada.

Por un momento se sintieron acorraladas, casi descubiertas, pero la suerte les había sonreído permitiéndoles decir una mentira que las salvaría. Ahora, solo quedaba que en su casa completaran la historia que habían hecho. Genial, pensaron, ¿ahora tenían padres? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría ese engaño? Esperaban que no mucho más lejos, porque presentían que no podían ocultarle nada a esos dos amigos que se habían hecho de un día para el otro.

-Continuará-

En el proximo capitulo de:

.SPY SCHOOL.  
'for no spys'  
shh... It's a S-E-C-R-E-T-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo xD ¡Lamento, nuevamente, mucho la tardanza! No fue mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la escuela, cierta falta de inspiración, etc.. muchas cosas juntas no son buenas para cuando uno hace una historia.**

**En fin. ¡Gracias por los follow, favoritos y reviews!  
Estuvieron presentes en mi corazón durante este tiempo en el que me ausente.**

**Oh! Como recompensa a mi tardanza les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

**¿Un mounstro? ¿Que es eso? ¡Es una bestia que un espía debe derrotar!  
¿Y donde puede haber un valiente espía que destruya a la criatura?  
Pues aqui, ¡Levy McGarden reportandose al deber!  
¡Habrá acción!**

**(Lo anterior fue algo asi como una dramatizacion bien comica xD)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Si te gustó o lo leíste, no cuesta nada dejar un review al autor con tu opinión._**

**_Los review alegran la vida de los escritores._  
**

**_Tu review alegrara mi dia._**


End file.
